The Land Before Time (1988)
The Land Before Time is a 1988 theatrical animated film, directed by Don Bluth (with production based around his Ireland-based studio), and executive-produced by Steven Spielberg and George Lucas. Originally released by Universal Studios and Spielberg's Amblin Entertainment, it features anthropomorphic dinosaurs living in a somewhat fantasy-based version of prehistoric earth. The plot concerns a young Apatosaurus named Littlefoot, who is orphaned, or so it is long believed, as his father is shown to still be alive in film X, when his mother is killed by a Tyrannosaurus . Littlefoot flees famine and upheaval to search for the "Great Valley", an area which has been spared devastation. On his journey, he meets four young companions: Cera, a Triceratops ; Ducky, a Saurolophus ; Petrie, a Pteranodon ; and Spike, a Stegosaurus. The film explores issues of prejudice between the different species and the hardships they endure in their journey as they are guided by the spirit of Littlefoot's mother. The film was a critical and financial success and spawned a multi-million dollar franchise with thirteen direct-to-video sequels (without association with Bluth, Spielberg, or Lucas,) as well as merchandise (toys, video games, etc.) and a television series. Voice actors English voice cast *Gabriel Damon as Littlefoot (main protagonist) *Will Ryan as Petrie (tritagonist) *Candace Hutson as Cera (dueteragonist) *Judith Barsi as Ducky (one of the two tetartagonists) *Frank Welker (uncredited) as Sharptooth (main antagonist) Secondary Characters *Pat Hingle as the Narrator/Rooter *Helen Shaver as Littlefoot's Mother *Burke Byrnes as Daddy Topps *Bill Erwin as Grandpa Longneck Japanese voice cast *Minami Takayama as Littlefoot *Maaya Sakamoto as Cera *Satomi Kōrogi as Ducky *Yūji Mitsuya as Petrie *George Nakata as Daddy Topps NOTE: The Japanese voice actors are appearing so far. Swedish voice cast * *Samuel Elers-Svensson as Littlefoot *Hanna Alström as Cera *Cecilia Schiöld as Ducky *Sven-Erik Vikström as Petrie *Olof Thunberg as Narrator *Sture Hovstadius as Rooter *Gunnel Fred as Littlefoot's Mother *Stephan Karlsén as Daddy Topps *Bill Erwin as Littlefoot's Grandfather Spanish voice cast * *Rigoberto Jiménez as Littlefoot *Marcela Bordes as Cera *Laura Bustamante as Ducky *Javier Pontón as Petrie *Guadalupe Romero as Littlefoot's Mother *Alejandro Abdalah as the narrator French voice cast * *Sauvane Delanoë as Ducky *Roger Carel as Petrie Finnish voice cast * *Kasimir Pennanen as Littlefoot *Satu Nurmi as Cera *Anu Parviainen as Ducky *Mona Kortelampi as Petrie *Jarmo Harjula as Spike *Ulla-Maija Savolainen-Häkkä as Littlefoot's Mother Parmean voice cast *Marsel Pean as Littlefoot *Husu Mata as Cera *Pana Muhel as Ducky *Moki Mata as Petrie *Mario Mopez as the Narrator *Judith Jones as Littlefoot's Mother *Mike Bryan as Daddy Topps *Bicky Nunes as Rooter Plot In a time overlapping the Jurassic Period and Cretaceous Period, a drought is occurring and several herds of dinosaurs seek an oasis known as the "Great Valley". Among these, a diminished "Longneck" herd gives birth to a single baby, named Littlefoot (Gabriel Damon). Years later, Littlefoot plays with Cera (Candace Hutson), a "Three-horn", who was trying to smash a beetle until her father (Burke Byrnes) intervenes; whereupon Littlefoot's mother (Helen Shaver) names the different kinds of dinosaurs: "Three-horns", "Spiketails", "Swimmers", and "Flyers" and states that each has historically remained apart. That night, as Littlefoot follows a "Hopper", he encounters Cera again, and they play together briefly until a large dark green "Sharptooth" attacks. He almost has them, before Littlefoot's mother comes to their rescue. During their escape, she suffers severe back and neck injuries from the Sharptooth's teeth and claws. At that same time, an "earthshake" opens a deep ravine that swallows up the Sharptooth and divides Littlefoot and Cera from their herds. Littlefoot finds his dying mother, and receives her advice in favor of his intuition. Depressed and confused, Littlefoot meets an old "Clubtail" named Rooter (Pat Hingle), who consoles him upon learning of his mother's death. Littlefoot later hears his mother's voice guiding him to follow the "bright circle" past the "great rock that looks like a longneck" and then past the "mountains that burn" to the Great Valley. On his journey (now all by himself), Littlefoot meets Cera once again and tries to get her to join him, but she refuses. Later, Littlefoot is accompanied by a young "Bigmouth/Swimmer" named Ducky (Judith Barsi), whose company bears him out of his depression. Soon after, they meet an aerophobic "Flyer" named Petrie (Will Ryan). Cera, who is attempting to find her own kind, finds the unconscious Sharptooth inside the ravine. Thinking he is dead, Cera harasses him, during which she mistakenly wakes him up, and flees. She later bumps into Littlefoot, Ducky, and Petrie, and tells them that the Sharptooth is alive; although Littlefoot does not believe her. She then describes her encounter (exaggerating her bravery), during which she accidentally flings Ducky into the air and discovers a hatchling "Spiketail", whom she names Spike and brings him into the group. Seeking the Great Valley, they discover a cluster of trees, which is abruptly depleted by a herd of Diplodocus. Searching for remaining growth, they discover a tree, and obtain food by stacking up atop each other and Petrie pulls off lots of treestars. Cera remains aloof; but at nightfall, everyone including herself gravitates to the Sharpttoth footprint that Littlefoot is sleeping in for warmth and companionship. The next morning, they are attacked by Sharptooth, but escape through a cave-tunnel too small for him to fit through. Beyond this, they discover the Longneck-shaped monolith mentioned by Littlefoot's mother, and later a string of "mountains that burn". Cera grows impatient of the seemingly resultless trip and decides to go another way, but Littlefoot refuses, telling her the way she is going is wrong and when Cera refuses to retract an insult about Littlefoot's mother (whom he mentioned to back his claim), a fight between the two ensues causing a schism in the travelling party whereby Littlefoot continues in the direction he was told, while the others follow Cera. When Ducky and Spike become endangered by lava and Petrie gets stuck in a tar pit, Littlefoot rescues them; later to find Cera harassed by a pack of "Boneheads", and, having been coated in tar, scare them away. Ashamed of her fear and reluctant to admit her mistake, Cera leaves them in tears. Later, while crossing a pond, Petrie discovers the Sharptooth nearby. With this, Littlefoot plots to lure him into the water beneath a nearby boulder, intending to drown him. As Ducky (being used as bait) lures Sharptooth to the water, Littlefoot and Spike are having trouble moving the boulder. During the proceeding struggle, a draft from Sharptooth's nostrils enables Petrie to fly. Sharptooth leaps onto the boulder and the plan nearly fails until Cera reunites with the group, allowing Littlefoot and his friends to push both Sharptooth, Petrie and the boulder into the water below, momentarily taking Petrie down with him; but he later emerges unharmed. Littlefoot, alone, follows a cloud resembling his mother to the Great Valley, there to be joined by the others. Upon arrival, Petrie impresses his family with his newfound flight, while Ducky introduces Spike to her family, who adopt him. Cera reunites with her father and Littlefoot rejoins his grandparents. Cera then calls for Littlefoot to play. They join their friends at the top of a hill and embrace each other in a group hug.'' Languages *English - The Land Before Time *French - Le Petit Dinosaure et la Vallée des merveilles *Chinese - 小脚板走天涯 *Spanish - En busca del valle encantado *Spanish - La tierra antes del tiempo *Danish - Landet for længe siden *German - In einem Land vor unserer Zeit *Korean - 공룡시대 *Italian - Alla ricerca della Valle Incantata *Hungarian - Őslények országa *Dutch - Platvoet en zijn vriendjes *Esperanto - Pirmykštė Žemė *Japanese - リトルフット *Norweigan - Lillefot og vennene hans – I landet for lenge siden *Polish - Pradawny ląd *Portuguese - Em Busca do Vale Encantado *Romanian - Tărâmul uitat de timp *Russian - Земля до начала времён *Finnish - Maa aikojen alussa *Swedish - Landet för längesedan *Thai - ญาติไดโนเสาร์เจ้าเล่ห์ *Hindi - *Czech - Země dinosaurů *Welsh - *Bulgarian - Земята преди време *Arabic - *Cantonese - *Croatian - *Estonian - *Hebrew - המסע לעמק החלומות *Icelandic - *Serbian - *Slovak - *Slovene - *Turkish - Tarih Öncesi Topraklarda *Ukrainian - *Mandarin - *Greek - Η Γη Πριν Αρχίσει ο Χρόνος Music Songs There is only one lyrical song in The Land Before Time; called "If We Hold On Together". It was sung by Diana Ross, and became a hit. Soundtrack *"The Great Migration" *"Sharptooth and the Earthquake" *"Whispering Winds" *"If We Hold On Together" *"Foraging for Food" *"The Rescue/Discovery of the Great Valley" *"End Credits" Inaccuracies *The dinosaurs featured existed in different time periods. Apatosaurus and Stegosaurus existed in the late Jurassic period, while Triceratops, Pteranodon, Saurolophus and Tyrannosaurus existed in the late Cretaceous period. *''Pteranodon'' ate fish and lived near beaches and coastal areas. It also did not have teeth, and was not able to climb trees. *Tarpits did not form in the Mesozoic era; they formed in the Cenozoic era. Also, the tarpit shown in the film is portrayed as a giant pool of tar, whereas a real tarpit has a layer of water and sand. *Littlefoot and the others steer clear of a Dimetrodon on the prowl, although Dimetrodon was extinct by the time the dinosaurs came into existence. *Grass is frequently seen in the film, though it did not develop until the Cenozoic era. However, ancestors of grass have been found in fossilized Titanosaur dung. *The main characters are shown hatching from their eggs in under a minute, whereas a young animal usually takes several hours to hatch. *''Tyrannosaurus'' was not believed to have been able to jump (the way that Sharptooth is shown jumping in the film); though this may have been based on the Ceratosaurus jumping in a Ray Harryhausen and Willis OBrien film/documentary about animals including dinosaurs The Animal World (1956). Also, the Sharptooth is shown standing and walking up straight, whereas modern paleontological thought dictates that Tyrannosaurus stood and walked with its body approximately parallel to the ground. *Pachycephalosaurus was not a carnivore, and it did not have sharp Deinonychus-like claws on their feet. Character Debuts *Recurring characters: **Littlefoot **Cera **Ducky **Petrie **Spike **Grandma and Grandpa Longneck **Daddy Topps **Mama Swimmer **Ducky's Siblings **Papa Swimmer **Petrie's Mother **Petrie's Siblings **One-off characters ***Cera's Mother ***Cera's Siblings ***Rooter ***The original Sharptooth ***Littlefoot's Mother (deceased; is mentioned in later films and appears in a flashback in The Great Longneck Migration it should be noted that in some scenes in the later films there is a longneck that usually appears alongside Grandma and Grandpa Longneck.) **Species' Debuts: Category:Land Before Time Movies Category:Dinosaur Movies